thestartrigonmisadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Duff
Duff is a brand of beer and energy drink that originally started as a fictional beverage on the animated series The Simpsons, since then it has become a real brand of beer in a number of countries without permission or consent from its original creator, Matt Groening and has resulted in legal battles with varying results. An official version of the drink is sold in three variations near The Simpsons Ride at Universal Studios. It is Wataru's energy drink of choice. It is a parody of stereotypical commercial cheap, poor-quality, and advertised everywhere. The drink's official spokesperson is Duffman. While Duff comes in several varieties, it is revealed on a Duff Brewery tour in "Duffless" that regular Duff, Duff Light, and Duff Dry are the same drink, although Homer and Barney apparently remain oblivious to the fact. A tasting room also contains several varieties that Barney stated they had not tried yet, including Raspberry Duff, Lady Duff and Tartar Control Duff. In "Homer's Odyssey", Duff is described as "The drink that makes the days fly by". In "A Tree Grows in Springfield," Homer asks for Moe's best drink, so Moe gives him a Duff Adequate. In "The Great Louse Detective", Duffman claims that Duff Stout is "the drink that made Ireland famous." Fudd, a competitor to Duff, appears in the episodes "Colonel Homer" and "Lemon of Troy", the latter showing it being enjoyed by residents of Shelbyville, rival town to the Simpsons' home of Springfield. Consumption of Fudd however is alleged by bartender Moe Szyslak to have made hillbillies go blind. Duff Gardens In the Simpsons episode entitled "Selma's Choice", Bart and Lisa Simpson travel with their aunt Selma to Duff Gardens, a parody of the Busch Gardens amusement park, but also containing elements of Disneyland. In the gift shop, Bart spots "beer goggles", spectacles that mimic what drunks see: they make Aunt Selma appear young, feminine, and beautiful to Bart - and also, somehow, alter her voice. Later, they see the mascots of Duff Beer, the Seven Duffs. In the same episode, there is also a direct parody of the "It's a Small World" attraction at Disney parks. In the cartoon, the boats float on a brown liquid as animatronic children sing "Duff beer for me, Duff beer for you, I'll have a Duff, You have one, too," over and over again. Lisa drinks the liquid in the ride on a dare from Bart, and she freaks out from its hallucinogenic properties. Other Duff Gardens attractions include the Beeramid, the Beerquarium ("Home of the world's happiest fish"), the Beer Hall of Presidents, the Washing Machine ride, the Whiplash rollercoaster, singing group Hooray for Everything (who sing a politically correct version of Lou Reed's "Walk on the Wild Side" and are based on Up with People), and a direct parody of Disneyland's Main Street Electrical Parade. The Seven Duffs The Seven Duffs are characters at the Duff Gardens theme park. The "Duffs" are a reference to Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The Seven Duffs are named Sleazy, Queasy, Surly, Edgy, Tipsy, Dizzy, and Remorseful. Creation Some have speculated that the name was inspired by one-syllable beer names in the United States (such as "Bud"), and The Simpsons' writers had found the name humorous. However, longtime Simpsons animator, producer, and director David Silverman has stated that Groening named the beer "Duff" simply for the convenient rhyme in the slogan "Can't Get Enough of that Wonderful Duff". In an excerpt from his autobiography, former Guns N' Roses bassist Duff McKagan claimed that the beer was named after him as the writers were fans of the band and he was known for his extreme alcohol consumption. This is a claim Simpsons creator Matt Groening has called "absurd".